


Nine in the Afternoon

by wherewereyoucas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherewereyoucas/pseuds/wherewereyoucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets kicked out if class and comes face to face with a strange blue eyes boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine in the Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so if you like it comment if you don't then nicely, tell me what you don't like or leave this page. 
> 
> Thank you!

"But that doesn't make any sense!" He stood up fast enough to make his chair knock over. 

"Of course it doesn't, dumbass." A student spoke up behind him that got a few others to snort. 

"Leave this classroom right now, Dean Winchester!"

"My damn pleasure," the young man said. "Take your dumb packet," He walked to the front of the classroom, ripped up the work that was handed out earlier, "And stick it where the sun shines." Then he threw the shredded papers at his teacher and walked out. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. He needed to stop acting out in class or John would get mad, he thought quietly to himself. 

The teacher was most likely going to call security after that little stunt he pulled so there so was no point in saying here anymore. He made his way to the back of the building, and pushed open the door.   
The back of the building, were the kids who were going nowhere in life smoked and generally got high. Also where Dean parked so no one would fuck up his baby while he was in school. 

He started strolling to his baby, a nice sleek 1967 impala. Steeps before he got to it a could of smoke consumed his space. He looked around trying to find its source and locked eyes with the most bluest eyes in the history of blue eyes, "wow." He mumbled memirsed by them. The boys continued making eye contact -no staring at each other. Dean took in the strange boys appearance: black trench coat -most likely because it was raining- and a suit with a dark blue tie that made his eyes even bluer, if that was even possible under it and cigarette in his hand. Back to his face, smooth chin, cute nose, and la vive sex hair. And every damn time he tried to look away he always came back to the eyes that reminded him of the ocean.   
The other boy cleared his throat which finally got Dean to stop staring into his eyes. Dean waited for the boy to say something, he didn't. So Dean decided to interrupt the slowly becoming awkward silence, which by far has been the worst mistake of his life. "You wanna know why the sky's so gray today?"

The boy stared at him for a moment before speaking up in a deep raspy voice, "I would assume its because warm air turns the water from rivers, and oceans into water vapor that rises into the air. That water vapor forms clouds, which contain small drops of water or ice crystals depending on how high the cloud is and how cold its is. As clouds rise higher and higher, the air gets colder and colder. When the water vapor in the cloud becomes too heavy, it falls back to the ground as rain or snow."

Dean looked puzzling at the boy which he must have taken it as a pointer to keep going, "It's called the Water cycle, basic environment science." Dean continued looking at this strange yet interesting boy. "I have no fucking idea what you just said but, i was gon' say it's cause all the blue is in your eyes. But hey whatever floats your boat." 

The boy blushed and broke eye contact by looking down, "I do not own a boat." Dean smiled, definitely strange. The boy took another drag of his cigarette and turned his hand with it towards Dean, "One thing my mom made me learn was good manners," he nudged the cigarette at him again. Dean took it but didn't smoke, that's something he'll never do but he pretended so he didn't look like a prune in front of this boy. 

They sat on the hood of Dean's car because it had cleared up in the few minutes they'd been sitting there and in silence for a while, smoking well for Dean, pretending to. It was a nice quiet not awkward like earlier until the blue eyed boy spoke up. "Im sharing a smoke with a boy who's name I don't even know. "

"Dean Winchester. You?"

The boy remained quiet. Dean waited for him to speak up in that wonderful deep voice but he never did until the bell rang. 

The blue eyed boy finally looked up. 

"Saved by the bell." 

With that he got up and walked back into the building making sure it slammed behind him. 


End file.
